


Code Name: Transition

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Gaurdians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, spider man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: Sequel to Code Freedom Sam and Steve are married.Peter Quill back on earth seeking a new life after his ship is stolen. He bonds with Peter Parker, Tony is jealous and Thor saves the day.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Peter Quill, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was presiding over two weddings that of Steve/Sam and also over Bucky/Natasha.

Everything was magical as Natasha walks down the isle and side by side with Steve.

Steve Roger’s was all smiles looking at his cool love Sam Wilson.

Bucky was in awe at his beautiful fiancée with love.

Steve gives Natasha away as he stand by his fiancé.

Bucky was all smiles standing by his new bride

As the vows are said Tony Stark keeps making eyes with Peter.

Steve finally kisses his husband and Natasha does the same with hers.

Explosions break out like crazy as they look up sighing.

The Avengers jump into action to find Peter Quill.

He was drop in to the middle of Manhattan for the first time.

Peter looks up swearing his arms in the air.

His crew finally decides to split up on there own.

Groot falls for Rocket, and Mantis with Drax 

Gamora was dead so Peter was all alone again.

Peter Quill jumps up for joy when he sees Peter Parker 

He rushes over to him giving a huge hug while giggling.

“Still a kid I see.” Tony says with utter jealousy 

“Do you want to hang out or something?” Quill asks 

“Sure let’s go.” Parker shows him a around earth.

Tony follows them with shock at Peters interest

At one point in time they sit in the park as Quill leans in.

His lips pointing ahead of him pushing onto lips of Parker.

Both Peters give in to their passion like crazy kissing non stop. 

“I really like you, you get me.” Quill adds to me

“Get your two bit thieving hands off of Peter Parker now.” Tony yells landing.

He hits the ground running finally tackling Quill

“Mr Stark.” Peter screams yelling at him in total is response.

“Move kid.” Tony says pushing him out of the way

“Wo-oh-oh-ah! What are you jealous?” Peter Quill ask.

The two of them get into a fist fight throwing each other all over.

Peter Parker uses his webbing to pull them apart

“Do the two of you like me?” Peter ask in real shock.

“I really do Peter Parker” Peter Quill says to him

“Look kid it’s wrong but I guess I was jealous.”  
He replies to him.

Peter Parker lets them go happily as they rub the webbing off.

“Let me be an Avenger.” Quill says excited 

Tony rolls his eyes shoving him to the side of the block 

“That’s a great idea but it’s up to you Tony.” He adds.

“So about that kiss.” Quill says leaning in to kiss

They make out like crazy as Tony seethes in anger 

Gritting his teeth he makes a move to flirt with him

Quill wraps his arms around Peter blocking him

“I can see a future with you kid as wrong as it is” Tony pushes between them.

Peter and Tony argue against his own will now

While this happening Tony and Parker get hit

The watches go off alerting him to Cap and Buckys leave.

“Well it’s getting late you can stay with me.” Parker says.

“Thanks man.” Quill replies to the home Aunt May left him.

Tony heads back to Avengers tower ready to fight for him.

The next morning after a long night of cuddles Peter takes Quill to Avengers tower.

“I ask you two here today to make a proposal.”  
Tony states.

“What kind of proposal?” Peres ask curiously 

“I want you to move in with me Peter and Mr. Quill.” Tony says.

“What is the catch? I am not giving up Pete.”  
Quill states.

“Mr Stark?” Peter questions him with just his own name.

“You both live with me until Peter is twenty one in three months.” Tony starts 

“We will fight for him non stop all day and he will choose on his birthday.” Tony answers

“Sounds good to me.” Peter quill adds happy 

The guys watch as Tony’s drones deliver their stuff.

The months past day by day until midnight the morning of.

“Mr Stark, I do like you a lot more than I can imagine.” Peter says.

“However, I am in love with Star Lord.” Peter says 

“I want him to be my guy from now on.” Peter turns to a happy Quill.

They make out like crazy as Tony frowns a bit

“I did really have feeling for you but I fell like you are my dad.” Peter says.

“Well I guess you will like this.” Tony says again 

Tony smiles giving him a small red flat box on him.

Peter Parker opens it to scream at adoption papers.

“I thought I legally make it happen son.” Tony says 

Peter hugs him taking Star Lord by the hand walking out.

Tony looks on completely deflated in defeat of his conquest.

Peter was his son now so that was well good enough 

Lightening summons up in the sky as Tony can only notice.

Thor flys down landing near Tony Stark his ally 

“I need your help Stark.” Thor shouts loud enough

The End


	2. Best Plans Are Laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, a budding relationship, and king mestz his lover.

“Heimdal bring us forth now.” Thor screams out

He lifts his hammer as thunder crackles above them

They are lift in the air transports to Asgard for the fight.

Odin was a sleep when they land on the mega grounds of the palace.

Thor stands ready to fight with Iron Man and the other Avengers.

“Just three Avengers short good odds.” Tony says sarcastically.

Elsewhere Steve Rogers Wilson looks longly at his new Husband Sam Wilson.

In the next cabin over Natasha kisses her new bride.

Back at the war Thor spins his his hammer to launch a thunderous fire power.

Iron Man explodes with power blasting all of his enemies.

“Avengers Assemble.” Iron Man screams at all

The attack was incredible as the number grew 

The team powers up in one large foul swoop 

Tony and Thor are hit so hard being thrown across the area.

Tony lands his back facing the ground in intense searing pain.

Thor lands on top of him they did not move due to awkwardness.

Tony’s face plate pulls up letting Thor see his face 

It was like magic their lips being pulled close together 

The kiss was magic as they move synching with each other 

They let go of their fears as they go at it an let go of everything.

Much Later That Night -

The night of the fight Tony Stark invites Thor to his home.

They head to the living room for a long drink 

Tony gets super drunk easily from The norse drink.

The drink was heavy hammering Tony Stark very easy.

Thor laughs as Tony walks around the room 

It was so sloppy the kiss that was happening 

Yes Thor kisses a drunk Tony Stark on the lips 

Thor kisses him down his neck as Tony tried to squeal.

Tony allows Thor to lift his body off the ground 

Thor drops him on the bed yelling at him to get going.

“Get naked Tony.” Thor commands him shocks Tony.

“Yes Thor.” Tony shouts out of his lungs at him

“That is yes, Master Thor.” Thor orders him to say.

“Yes Master Thor.” Tony finds himself saying to him.

Tony slips off the bed ripping his clothes off in two minutes flat.

Thro drops his hammer, his glass and takes off his clothes.

Following Tony to the bed he crawls over him  
causing a stir.

“I take you as mine from now on, you will do as I say Stark, and I have wanted you for a long time.” Thor demands.

He lays on top of Tony exciting him licking his ass.

Tony was an anal virgin he slips his fingers in, and follows by Thors cock.

The two go at it for hours of endless cold and love making 

The door unlocks slamming hard as Steve and Bucky enter the living room.

Thor commands Tony to relax as Sams yells 

“Well that’s the honey moon.” Tony Stark sarcastically says 

Thor smacks Tony proceeding to fuck him hard

Outside -

“Screw you Tony.” Sam shouts slamming the door 

“Sam, I love you.” Steve replies staring at a shadow.

“Why lie to him Steve?” Bucky says back to him

“Stop it.” Steve yells at him hurting Sam more

Sam sighs at the sight of Thor and Tony appearing.

“That should have been us.” Sam said putting his jet back on.

“Where are you going?” Steve shouts as he lifts.

“Our for a fly.” Sam storms off leaving Bucky 

Bucky makes his moves kissing Steve long and hard

Thor fly’s off after Sam hurriedly leaving Tony to be a buffer.

“What the hell is going on?” Tony ask Cap

“I took him back from Sam.” Bucky proudly says 

“He has no shame walking into my bed when I was alone.” Steve stares at Bucky.

“Sam walked in on us cuddling.” Bucky smirks 

“Are you proud of yourself?” Steve and Tony say

“Thor and I found ourselves tonight so can you.” Tony says.

“Just speak your mind or from the heart.” Tony says.

An hour later Thor arrives back with Sam in toe 

He grabs Tony heading back to Asgard for a few day’s.

Nobody else would be back for a weeks at this  
moment.

“I’ll be in my room.” Sam bitterly says when he sees Bucky.

Bucky kisses Sam it was chaste but apologetic 

Bucky proceeds to do the same for Steve an instantly it works.

“I’m sorry I let my jealousy blind, and confuse me.” Bucky says leaving the room.

“Ok so he just went into our bed? That’s it?” Sam asks.

Steve agrees as Sam hugs him an Steve sighs.

“We need to talk.” Sam command an change in his demeanor

“Steve Rogers you maybe my husband but I must change a few things.” Sams states.

“You will call me Master Sam, obey all command and live by my rules.” Sam orders him

Steve felt a shift in his life one he was all to happy to obey.

The end


End file.
